Come On, Fags
by MiathoL
Summary: When the metrosexual fad hit South Park, it hit hard. Overnight the town was transformed and Craig's gang was not impervious to the trend, but in fact the most gay in school. Could this be what Craig and Tweek need to finally be accepted? Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this whilst being bored at a UN conference, so I thought I'd clean it up and publish it. Just go with the timeline and it'll make sense. The only major difference is that this takes place when everyone is seventeen-ish, so I can have smutty creekness later on. This is going to suck so this is my formal apology; I'm sorry for the suckiness. Anyhoo, disclaimer shiz, R&R shiz, don't hate and enjoy. **

Nothing makes Craig happier than Tweek.

That, in itself, is saying something. Nothing makes Craig happy. Well, other than Red Racer and the seemingly immortal Stripe, only that's given. But when he was with his, he hated saying it, _boyfriend_, he felt nothing short of amazing. It wasn't good for Craig , however, since he isn't into all of that mushy love stuff that Tweek likes. It also didn't help that his parents were also the most hateful people, not only to Tweek, but to his… choices. They didn't approve of his friends to begin with, so he definitely could not come out of the closet and say he was dating one of said friends.

Not that he would want to, either. He would never hear the end of the jokes and teasing Ruby and his mother were wont to do. His father, in all honesty, would love to beat the gay out of him.

Whoever said closets couldn't be comfortable?

The fact that he is gay doesn't bother Craig at all, but what does is that he can't remember how he started going out with Tweek. He doesn't know why, or when, it just did. He would like to know, and he could ask Tweek, but that would probably hurt his feelings.

Probably? No, it would. Like every seventeen year old boy, he cares only for himself, and requires herculean effort to connect to people on a deeper level. Tweek on the other hand, could care less about his problems when it came to the happiness of others. It would be nice to say they evened each other out, and they do, but in their own awkward way.

But like every seventeen year old boy, he lacks both foresight and hindsight, which attributes to his lack of decent memory. It kills him that he can't remember. It just sort of, happened.

He figures that it must be okay, though. He was never one to talk about how things have come to pass; the way he met his friends, the way he asked out Tweek (he knew for sure he asked him), how he ended up in Peru with those four assholes all those years ago, and how the metrosexual craze overtook all of South Park.

It just happened, like everything else in his life.

And that was a problem for Craig. He lacks foresight like all boys, but he needs to know what's coming next, just so he can stop it, or avoid it at all cost. It's a bit complicated, as Craig Tucker has been known to be.

But never once has he thought that 'being' metrosexual could be a _nice _change.

When it hit, it hit hard. Suddenly, every one of South Park's redneck, homophobe, douchebags became 'accepting' of gay culture. Quite literally overnight men had flooded the malls, getting manicures, buying expensive clothes, and going to gay bars. If you weren't gay, you weren't normal.

It would seem to be a godsend for Craig and Tweek, but being the goddamn cynic he was, Craig was skeptical.

It was normal for fads to make an explosive entrance and dramatic exit, but this was too far. Frankly, Craig had no idea what was going on. Naturally, he decided to call the one person he could tell anything to.

"Ung-He-hello? What do you want? I have the police on speed dial so don't try anything!" Tweek picked up on the first ring. Craig smiled as he pictured Tweek flinching as it rang.

"Hey, Tweekers."

"Oh Craig, it's you. I was worried for a second," he did, and still does sound panicked.

"Man, you gotta relax. People can't do anything to you over the phone," Craig was used to it, and Clyde and Token were too, but they've learned to let Tweek Tweek it out.

"But what if they had bad news? What if someone stole your phone and was trying to lure me where they-nngh-would-would rape and beat me and god Craig stop trying to lecture me!" He was scaring himself. Nothing new.

"Hey, stop okay?" He was still awkward while trying to be comforting, but Tweek responded to it, as he was the only one that saw him act like this.

Today Craig was feeling particularly affectionate, but maybe it was just because his good mood. There was a Red Racer marathon tonight! Nine years of religiously watching it has left him no room for shame.

"Wh-what's up? It's been a while since you called."

"I umm…just… hey you want to go out?" It'd be nice to get out of the house, and Tweek would feel more comfortable speaking away from where the government could spy.

"Sure! Where? I'm glad you asked. I think the government is closing in on me." Craig liked how predictable Tweek is. It gave him the ability to create stability, the stability Craig desperately craved.

"Tweek, what will I do with you?" He smiled through the phone, "How about the park?"

"Can you pick me up?" He never walked anywhere alone, despite his age and the size of the town.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few. Let me grab my stuff and I'll text you when I'm close. See you soon."

"Craig wait; are your parents acting weird? Because my dad has been out with Clyde and Tokens'" At that moment, someone started banging on Craig's door.

"Craig!"

"One sec, Tweek," He moved his phone away and yelled to the door, "Yeah?"

Thomas poked his head in.

"Queer eye for the straight guy is on. Get your ass in the living room and watch it." He shut the door.

Wait, what?

He propped his phone on his shoulder once more. "Um, sorry Tweek, but my dad just wants me to do something first. I'll be there soon."

"Sure, just come get me, I'm not walking alone. Bye Craig."

"Talk to you later." He hung up, pocketed his phone and went downstairs.

His dad was sitting on his chair and holding a notebook.

"Wow dad, I didn't know you were literate." Thomas flipped of his son, garnishing one in return.

"Just sit down and pay attention." Craig took a seat and the show came on.

_Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. _

What the everliving fuck?

In which the 'Fab Five' go around and better straight men. It was strange to say the least, but to top it off, Thomas was taking notes.

After thirty minutes of absolute gay overkill, Thomas actually jumped up and reached for his keys.

"Get your shoes boy, we're going to the mall." _Of course. Of course. Of course. _Craig knows exactly where this is going.

"What! No! Why? I'm meeting my friends!" This is the first time Thomas has shown interest in shopping, and he can't stand Tweek up.

"Go." Thomas was scary, Craig would never say no.

He went to his room and pulled out his phone to tell Tweek he would be late.

_37 missed calls- Tweek Tweak_

Craig called immediately.

"Oh my god Craig! You're okay! I thought you got mauled by a dog or bear or were held up by the gnomes on your way to my house!" Fucking gnomes.

"No, don't be stupid. I have to go to the mall with my dad. I'll call you later."

"I'm at the mall."

"What." The mall was large and Tweek did not like large things.

"With Token and Clyde."

His friends ditched him. Hell, his _boyfriend _ditched him. Fucking A.

"Come meet up with us, dude!" Clyde must've pulled the phone from Tweek.

"What are you doing at the mall?"

"Token's buying us shit for school tomorrow. Come on, we're going to look so gay for Monday!"

"What are you talking about?" Anything that threatened Clyde's masculinity was quickly pulverized. He was the womanizer of the school and if the girls thought he was gay, he'd lose everything.

But the same could be said about his father.

"Er.. I'll pass." Clyde laughed. He knew Craig too well.

"See you soon, dude." The line went dead. Craig rolled his eyes and walked down to the garage where his father was patiently waiting.

"Thank you for joining me on my trip today, son!" Thomas can't really smile, so his attempt made Craig only want to vomit, and his _patience_? Never before has Thomas waited for someone.

What the actual fuck was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I switched out Jason with Clyde because Jason sucks. **

The car ride was nothing short of torture.

Thomas was not only talking about the new Dolce and Gabanna line, but was pretending to like the Katy Perry music on the radio. Thomas was not a talker, and certainly not when it came to fashion. Craig somehow endured, but gladly took the opportunity to flee when they pulled into the lot. He was desperate to get away and find his friends, regardless of how strange they were behaving.

"Craig, where do you think you're going?" Thomas called after his son.

"To meet up with my friends."

"Oh good! Here, take $100 and buy yourself something nice." Thomas reached for his wallet and pulled out the bills, holding them out for Craig, who just stared.

"Take it, boy, go buy some clothes. If you need help, ask a saleslady, we can't have you clashing colors for school tomorrow!" He smiled, and shoved the money to Craig. "Call me when you're done. Don't just stand there, get going!" Thomas locked the car and practically sprinted to the doors, leaving standing alone.

Glad to get away from his father, albeit confused about this whole ordeal, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Token.

_To: Token _

_Where are you?_

He put his hands and phone into the pockets of his old jacket, and made off to the doors of the mall.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he pulled it out.

_From: Token_

_Gap_

The Gap? Seriously? That was very unlike Token. Most of his clothes were designer. He wore Armani almost everyday. This was at least ten steps down for him.

Craig's phone went off again before he could think of a reply.

_From: Token_

_Nah, come to the food court_

This Craig could live with. Why buy himself clothes when he could blow his dad's money on food? He walked through the mall, to the west side, where the food court was. He arrived, and was looking for his friends, but couldn't see them.

He did, however, see three boys in matching pink jackets and shutter shades on their heads. They seemed to be looking for someone, so he walked closer.

The tallest of the three, a brunette, turned around and broke out into a massive grin.

"Craig! Baby! We're late for our appointment at the salon! You should try to be more punctual in the future, you aren't impressing anyone by being tardy." Clyde? What got into him?

"Clyde, what's gotten into you?" He ran up to Craig, dragging Tweek and Token by the sleeves of their fluffy pink jackets. It was as if Juicy Couture developed a men's line overnight. The velour was skin tight, and Craig saw they were embroidered. Under, they wore a simple white shirt, with a pink triangle in the center. Their skinny jeans were pink as well, even their shoes. The only thing Craig recognized about them was that their hair was the same. That must be what they're planning on fixing at the salon.

Craig stood in awe, carefully sizing up his friends. They each held bags from various stores that Craig swore he would never enter. Token handed Craig a large bag of his own.

"Guys, what's going on?" This was too weird.

"What do you mean? We just want to look super gay for school tomorrow, why is that so hard to comprehend, silly goose!" Clyde tapped Craig on the nose.

"Now let's get you dressed. My parents would kill me if they found out I left my credit card with the stylist. You came just in time Craig." Token was pushing Craig to the bathrooms.

They shoved him into the large handicap stall and Clyde put the bag on the hook before shutting it.

"Put it on." Clyde's eagerness was incredibly disheartening.

Craig locked the door and began sifting through the large blue bag. It was filled with the exact same clothes as his friends, but with a large blue feather boa as well.

"Guys, no. What do you want. I really don't want to wear this stuff."

"Fair enough." Clyde slid under the stall and began pulling Craig's blue jacket off of him.

"Clyde! Quit it!" But before he knew it, Clyde had entirely undressed and redressed Craig, who was now staring at himself in the gross mirrors.

"You look so gay Craig! Now come on, before they give up our slot!" Token ushered everyone from the bathroom to the salon at the other side of the mall.

Craig was sort of their unspoken leader, which is why he assumed he wore the only boa. The other boys had all placed their glasses away, except for Craig, who was now walking in their usual 'formation'; Tweek was to the right of Craig, and Clyde to the left, Token on the other side of Craig. No one really cared, it just sort of happened like that.

Craig realized he has yet to hear anything from Tweek, who in fact had been silent the whole time Craig was protesting Clyde. Tweek was shying away from the group, despite being next to Craig, who casually reached out and brushed Tweek's hand with his. Tweek flinched a little, as he normally did, but smiled up at Craig, moving closer to him when he returned the smile.

Their friends didn't yet know they were a couple. They would likely not approve, solely due to the fact that should they ever break up, neither of the boys would want to make their mutual best friends feel awkward or take sides.

And Craig couldn't call all that attention on Tweek. If their friends, or worse, the whole school were to discover that they were in a relationship , to make it worse, a homosexual one, neither boy would hear the end of it.

Tweek? With all that pressure? It'd be cruel. Craig might be bad at reading people's emotion, but that didn't mean he was clueless.

The boys passed a wall of decorative mirrors in the center of the mall's atrium. Clyde dramatically stopped them all so they could primp and rearrange their outfits.

"Craig, you-you look hot." Tweek piped up from the back, Token smiled at both Tweek and Craig.

"_So _gay, sweetheart! You too, Tweek!" Token agreed, and Tweek and Craig blushed. Craig was secretly pleased, as he knew his boyfriend was sincere.

Tweek looked down at his feet, and was shuffling behind everyone.

"Tweek, sweetie? What's wrong?" Clyde must've figured out how speak in the stereotypical manner some men are known for doing.

Tweek said nothing, but was luckily saved by the hairstylist who greeted the four as they walked into South Park Salon.

"Welcome boys, please take a seat. You all look so adorable in your matching outfits!"

"Thank you!" Clyde and Token responded at the same time. Craig figured that Token was embracing this because he bought all the clothes and didn't want to put them to waste, and Clyde… Clyde is just being Clyde. He figures he must have been wanting an excuse to let his feminine emotional side show. It's always been hard for him, being emotional as a ten year old girl.

For the next three hours, the boys were primped, polished and powdered to perfection. Their hair was wash and styled, they were taught how to use product, given facials and mani-pedis, until they glistened from head to toe.

The worst part was, Craig loved it. He didn't understand why this took off the way it did, or even if other people were to dressed as so, but the closet gay in him was finally showing through and he could not be pleased more knowing that at school, everyone would be looking to him as the stylish leader of his group of fags.

"Guys, we look fab." Tweek, Token and Clyde stopped dead in their tracks to hear Craig utter those four words. They turned to see him checking himself out in the reflection of a shop window.

Clyde, taking everything in stride as he always has, could not have had a better reaction from his most stubborn friend. "We're so gay! Just wait and see how popular we will be at school tomorrow! The girls are going to flip!"

Token stopped and looked like he was in deep thought until he snapped his fingers. "I know! Why don't you all come over tonight so we can have a Boy Meets Boy marathon, sleep over, and then get ready for school together tomorrow morning."

"That's so gay! We meet at Token's at eight! Craig, your first lesson in being metrosexual is over. Class dismissed. Bye Tweek! See you later. Can I steal a ride, Token?" Clyde and Token walked out into the cold, leaving Craig and Tweek alone for the first time all day.

**Super cute Creekiness in the next chapter I promise :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I'd love to be sorry for making this super fluffy, but I'm not.**

Craig shot a text off to his father saying he was finished and he would be waiting by the car. The mall was practically deserted despite the fact it was only about seven. Craig felt confident enough to reach out and brush his hand against Tweek's cheek. They began to walk to Thomas' car, who responded that he was with Tweek's father, and they should just wait together.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be dragged off here."

"It's okay. Really. I should've- I don't know. Said something, maybe? We're together now, so I guess that's all that matters." Craig smiled. When they had reached the doors to the dark parking lot and walked outside, Tweek reached for Craig's hand, who squeezed his in return. Tweek stood close to Craig, who could not help but notice how uncomfortable Tweek looked.

"Tweek, you're never this quiet. What's wrong?" Tweek leaned more so into Craig, who spoke in a tone barely higher than a whisper. Craig struggled to hear him over the howling winter wind.

"Clyde and Token want us to wear these outfits to school tomorrow. What are people going to think? Oh God! What are they going to say! Some people already look at us differently, now when they see us dressed in pink and with our hair like this, the rumors are going to get worse! Jesus man, I can't handle that kind of pressure! I don't want the rumors to start up again!" Tweek dropped Craig's hand and promptly reached for his hair. Predicting this, as he was quite familiar with Tweek's mannerisms, he grabbed both Tweek's hands, pulled the boy in close, and kissed each hand.

Tweek lowered his right hand, but grabbed on to Craig with his left.

"It's a little odd, but did you see all the guys at the mall? They're all flaming gay men now, I suppose."

"You couldn't have come to terms when this before Clyde undressed you?" Tweek looked bitterly to the ground, and Craig laughed, desperately wanting to ruffle Tweek's hair.

"I tried to stop him, I swear! Besides, you couldn't have done it if you tried."

"Yes I could." He lowered his voice and sounded a little offended. Tweek tended to avoid topics he had trouble with, being _intimate_- he shuddered inwardly at that word- was one of those topics. He was quick to change the subject.

"I saw your dad. He was gay too." Craig's jaw fell slack.

"No way, man." Thomas was a total homophobe.

"Yep. He and my dad were walking out of Banana Republic together."

"Well why didn't you say anything!" Craig was frustrated, but couldn't raise his voice to Tweek.

"I thought you knew." This was not right. Why was everyone acting like this? Yeah, so there were a few new TV shows, could that really make everyone so…tolerant? Especially so quickly?

"And before you showed up today, we ran into Stan, Kenny and Cartman, too. Everyone's gay now, dude." Something is very wrong. This is _South Park. _It was filled with redneck homophobes! Why are they acting like this?

Craig couldn't reason with it. He kept going in circles in his mind. Maybe people in South Park were just idiots enough to believe whatever they heard.

"Why is this happening?"

"Does it matter? Maybe people will treat us differently. We won't have to _hide_," Tweek sounded so passionate about not being made fun of. "I don't want to keep acting like I'm not crazy about you. You don't know how hard for me that is, Craig! Last week, I was walking past you, and you winked at me," Tweek threw his hands up, and Craig laughed at the memory. "I almost lost it and I wanted to," Tweek stopped.

He went too far. Craig's going to judge him now, dammit!

Craig laughed again, and swung Tweek around, who was shaking mostly because of his nerves than the coldness of the empty parking lot.

Craig was about two heads higher than Tweek, and placed his hand on the back of Tweek's head, leaning him onto his chest.

"Tell me, Tweek." Craig was holding Tweek's head over his heart.

"Erm… Well…Nngh Craig! You just can't do that to me!"

"You know what I mean. Tell me what you wanted." Craig could be seductive when he wanted, and his voice was like cream in coffee.

"I've said too much." Tweek mumbled as he tried to wiggle free. Craig moved Tweek's head up in front of him, bent down and placed a deep, slow kiss on his forehead.

He felt Tweek sigh against his chest and melted into Craig. He dropped Craig's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. Craig did the same, pulled them together, and moved the kiss to Tweek's lips.

Tweek only had trouble talking about his feelings; he could show them with no effort. He was a touchy-feely kind of person, and was not ashamed in the slightest. He enjoyed holding hands when walking, or should he be in a close conversation with someone, he would place a hand on their arm, leg, or be touching them as they sat side-by-side. It made everything more sincere, more real, and if Tweek needed anything, it was assurance of reality.

People thought it was weird, and yes, gay (that's where the rumors came from), but Tweek never thought like that. He never has. He's the most fucked up person in in town. If he knows anything, it's that people shouldn't be judged, especially since he's been there. Sexuality has always been something he never understood. He's never been really attracted to anyone, but when Craig came along, he remembers that day well, everything changed.

He didn't see him as just some guy he hung out with sometimes, but as a _soul._ A beautiful soul Tweek has been fascinated by. It never mattered that they were both guys.

Tweek has always been embarrassed of these thoughts. He has never admitted them to anyone, and probably never would. It all seems so melodramatic in retrospect. Out of the blue, when Tweek was about 15, he just let go of everything he was supposed to feel towards people and just let himself _see _Craig. And the rest is history.

Tweek didn't think that Craig was that dramatic. For the longest time, Tweek thought he wasn't attracted to anyone. When you're that apathetic about literally everything, it isn't hard to imagine. Craig refused to talk about it, which Tweek was okay with.

So Tweek figured, Craig was just the horny bastard every seventeen year old was, and didn't mind Tweek's constant affection.

It surely explains why the two boys were making out in a dark parking lot behind the South Park Mall, wearing super gay clothes.

Tweek backed Craig into the car behind him, not for a second breaking the kiss. Tweek forcefully straddled Craig's left knee, and began to grind slightly against him.

Craig moaned softly against Tweek's lips, who responded by deepening the kiss. Tweek moved his hands to Craig's hair, slightly mussing it.

Craig's hands began to wander, as they usually did, down to Tweek's waist. This was nothing new, but Tweek wouldn't let Craig do anything without clothes.

_That damn tease._

Tweek didn't like that Craig wouldn't be affectionate with him in public. They both didn't want to be seen kissing in public, but the least he could do would to respond to Tweek with the little arm touches he always does. Even such a little gesture bothered Craig. Tweek loved Craig, but couldn't always trust his intentions. Perfect example, they're making out in a parking lot, in the dark, in the middle of winter.

"We're on the street." Tweek broke away, eyeing up a few people near the end of the block.

"You're the one on my leg!" Tweek immediately took a step back.

"Tweek, I don't care. Don't ruin my mood." Craig stepped forward, cupped Tweek's face in his hands, and resumed passionately kissing him. Craig always thought that Tweek's tongue was too frantic and impatient, yet he let him maintain control of their very wet kiss as Craig's hands began to slip to the inside of Tweek's pants

"Ngh-stop! Craig there are people around!"

"I'm not going to do anything. Stop talking and kiss me, Tweekers." Craig's eyes were closed. He placed his cheek atop Tweek's head.

Tweek was speechless. Craig only called him Tweekers when he was in a very good mood, or when he was trying to be sexy and to seduce Tweek. He figured it was the latter as Craig had called him Tweekers not five hours prior.

Tweek didn't verbally say his pet names to Craig, but he used them in his thoughts. He feared that he would laugh at him.

"Are you suggesting that if we weren't in public…?" That was normal. Horny bastard, remember? Tweek boasted more self-control than Craig, but was often accused of just being a tease.

"Craig don't – don't pressure me, man!" Craig sighed. He loved Tweek, as hard as it (and he) was, goddammit he did. He's never said it aloud, only because he doesn't know where Tweek stands.

Love is complicated. It cannot be helped.

"Uh sure, I mean no, sorry. Um, we need to get going to Token's" Clyde started walking back towards the mall. Where was his dad? He texted him at least half an hour ago, and he was starting to get cold.

"No, Craig! Wait!" Tweek was struggling to match his long strides. He grabbed his hand.

"What did I do?" He pulled him to a stop.

"Nothing. We just gotta go meet Clyde and Token, and I'm cold." Craig held out his hand, and Tweek took it, who squeezed firmly.

As they did, they shared a loving smirk, and just as they turned into the lane that would lead to the mall doors, they came face to face with a flaming Thomas Tucker, speaking with an equally flamboyant Richard Tweak. The boys stopped dead, frozen, and couldn't drop hands, so they held on to each other as if for dear life.

**That wasn't meant to be a dramatic ending, I just wanted to finish the chapter under 2k words, and I wanted to focus mainly on Craig and Tweek. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. If I try really hard maybe I will get another chapter done before I leave for a month XD I have them all written up, but I just need to type them soooo yeah. It's because I wrote it that led me to keep forgetting to type; I think everything still happened and I don't remember where I left off. I'm on page 16 of 38 if that is of any interest of you. **

Tweek's family was more accepting of more _delicate _issues, so he was only slightly surprised to see his father dressed in a different outfit rather than his work one. However, it nearly killed him to see Thomas dressed in a similar fashion.

Thomas Tucker? Lest we not forget he is a homophobic redneck, now dressed as a gay man.

He wore an open red shirt, pressed pants and combed hair.

Both smelled of cheap strawberry perfume and shimmery ascots. The fake gold jewelry they wore reflected off the streetlamps.

Craig covered his face with his free hand and grumbled incoherently. Sometime about idiocy running in the family.

Tweek spoke up. "Ngh-dad! What do you think you're doing?" The men once-overed their sons. Thomas' eyes flashed when he saw the boys holding hands. As if remembering who he was trying to be, he softened his gaze and tried a stiff smile.

"Oh why _hel_lo boys!" Mr. Tweek steped forward, clasped his hands and eagerly gushed, pleased at what he saw.

"Um, hi Mr. Tweek." The two men stepped closer, and Craig tugged Tweek back a step.

"What are you two cutie pies talking about? Awww look! You're holding hands!" Richard lifted his hands to his mouth, and his eyes glazed over.

The two boys laughed nervously and shakily released their grip on one another.

"We gotta go to Token's." Craig turned his back to everyone and began to walk off, only reaching behind him to grab Tweek's arm.

"No can do Craig." Thomas cleared his throat and spoke up. Craig turned back around just to glare.

"What? Why? We promised we'd be there!" He couldn't believe this. Usually his father couldn't give two shits what he did with friends.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Uh, we were invited to sleep over. Clyde really wanted to catch up on those new gay shows. All the guys are into them."

"That would explain your new clothes. Craig, they look super fab. Good work. But you still can't go." Thomas puckered a smile.

"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. "Why?"

"Son, I just want you to be safe. I know how I was at your age." He chuckled and elbowed the air for effect.

Craig just glared. Tweek was slinking away, but failing as Craig still had his arm.

"Oh, what could happen! Just be sure everyone is metrosexual, okay? I don't want you associating with any _straight_ men. If you feel threatened at any time, give me a call."

What.

"Okay dad. We're going um, now." He jerked Tweek with him and they walked off in the other direction.

"Have fun, Tweekers!" Richard winked at Tweek, who flinched. Only Craig may call him that.

Something was very, very wrong. All these new behaviors? Clothes? This is unreal.

It was only a short walk from the mall to Token's so they didn't feel weird about walking. Better not to burden anyone with a request for a ride.

Might save them some more weirdness, too.

Craig smiled down at Tweek, who grabbed the taller boy's hand, leaned in close and started walking.

"I don't even want to know." Craig quipped straight into the night. Tweek laughed and they walked in silence the distance.

xxx

They got to Token's mansion and quickly settled inside. The Black family always welcomed Token's friends, no matter the hour of the night.

Craig and Tweek walked up the grand staircase and down the hall to Token's room

And it certainly didn't make sense when Token admitted to only wanting to mess around with hair products.

The weird thing was that Craig was enjoying it to no end.

He _liked _acting gay with his friends. He _loved _being stereotypical with them.

Craig by no means was the flamboyant type, not in the least. He was, however, thrilled he could try it.

By two AM after primping and polishing, he was the most enthusiastic about this inane new fad.

"Craig! Well fuck me! I'd love to stick my dick in you!" Sarcastic gay-lisp dawned Clyde didn't see Tweek's eyes flash and twitch more violently than usual.

"What was that, Clyde?" He squeezed through gritted teeth.

"Er… well yeah. Don't gay people say that? I mean, that's what they do so they would say shit like that."

"I thought you were metrosexual." Tweek was getting irritated. Clyde was quickly becoming more and more flustered as he was pulled from the farce.

"Um, well I wasn't serious. God Tweek, it's just a saying. Don't be so metrophobic, darling." Tweek stopped dead, opened and closed his mouth a few times and just walked away.

"_Breathe, Tweek. They don't know what they are talking about." _He sighed.

"Guys, lay off, it's new for all of us. We're friends here, it doesn't matter." Token; always the voice of reason.

"Uh, sorry Clyde!" Tweek called behind him.

Clyde said nothing, but nevertheless looked embarrassed.

"Okay fags, let's just go to bed. We have to get up early to put on our faces." Token gestured everyone to his bedroom.

The boys settled down in their respective places and one by one dozed off.

Craig was usually the last to fall asleep, a shocking discovery considering all the caffeine that went through Tweek's system.

He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he was not only awake, but dying to talk to him.

"Tweek, let's go." Craig whispered through the darkness.

They rose silently from the arranged circle of sleeping bags and left the room.

Tweek needed to explain himself and make his intentions known.

They grabbed hands and walked out to Token's balcony. The doors to which were located down the hall and above the front door. They shut the double French doors behind them.

Tweek silently rested his head on Craig's shoulder, feeling unusually bold and over-protective.

Jealous, maybe?

Can't be jealously. One, Clyde isn't actually gay. Two, Clyde is an idiot. Simply put.

Definitely over-protective. If suddenly all the kids at school were dying to be gay, then that means every single person would be doting on Craig! Where would that leave Tweek!

Gah! Behind!

"What's wrong, Tweekers? Don't let Clyde get to you. He's an idiot. That's what happens when you talk to them." Craig broke the short-lived panic inside Tweek.

"I know, but… I don't know. I feel that I don't, you know, do _things_…you're going to ditch me for-"

"Stop." Craig cut him off. Tweek obeyed.

"Ngh-"

"Stop." Tweek was shaking in his boots.

"What?"

"I'm not going to leave you. Seriously. Please get that through your head. Clyde's just being his usual ass of a human. Tweek please, you don't have to do anything with me if you aren't ready. That's just me. My way of, uh, showing affection. Like you and your hovering." Tweek flinched.

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"God Tweek, your hovering. I that's how you show we're together, like in public. I do that by, shit, you know. Physical stuff." Craig blushed and Tweek saw it through the moonlight.

"Affection. I touch your arm and hover because that's how I show affection for people. I thought you just wanted to get in my pants, not that it mattered, but I'm not good with relationships. I don't have any practice." Tweek blushed as well. He said too much. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to put it into words without sounding stupid." He looked down.

"Hell, me neither. But I am sorry for Clyde's comment."

"I overreacted! They will think for sure something is up! Jesus they know we're together!" Tweek grabbed two fistfuls of hair.

"Shhh," Craig put his finger over Tweek's lips and with the other hand, made him put his hands down from his hair. He pulled Tweek close into him.

"They're not. I promise. Because tomorrow, we're going to go to school and everyone else is going to be acting just as weird as us and the guys at the mall. I saw Stan and those other douchenozzles dressing like this. You know that means everyone else is too.

"We aren't going to worry about what anyone thinks because _we _are totes metro, Tweeky-bean!" Craig smiled and ruffled Tweek's hair.

"Gah! Craig no! Don't muss it! It took me forever to smooth out all the kinks and flyaways!" Tweek reached up and frantically tried to smooth his head.

Craig smiled and pulled him into a half-hug. They stood out on the balcony for at least another twenty minutes, simply enjoying each other. They went back inside when Tweek began to shiver.

Craig spun him around, wrapped one arm gracefully around the small of Tweek's back. He positioned Tweek's head in front of his own with his free hand and drew out a long, tender kiss on Tweek's cold lips.

Tweek was eager to return the kiss. It may be a small gesture, invisible albeit, but still a sign of _them_.

No idiotic Clyde metro-ing his ass into Craig.

Wait, that came out wrong.

Tweek chuckled into the kiss at his silly thought, and he could feel Craig smile against his lips.

They broke apart when Tweek's teeth began to chatter.

They slipped back inside and into Token's room, joining again with the others.

Clyde and Token were sound asleep, but Clyde rolled over at least three times, as he was wont to do. Craig took this opportunity to move his sleeping bag next to Tweek. They lie down and reach their hands out almost simultaneously. They grasped them tightly and hid under an excess of sleeping bag. Curse him for being so touchy-feely this night, but the last thing Craig saw before dozing off was Tweek's closed eyes and trailing arm to where their hands were still together.

**Yay! I'm actually writing this on vacation. It's 12:45 AM and I have a regatta to race in seven hours. I truly hope this was worth it. Importantly though, I wasn't trying to create conflict with Clyde and Tweek, I just wanted to show how insecure he can be at times, even over stupidness. Comments always appreciated. The next chapter is going to be long and so they motivate me to start and work fast ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a long one. If I can find a place to break it off, I will, otherwise it's totes long.**

No matter what Craig thinks, Tweek never sleeps. Ever. One, the underpants gnomes are _way _too much pressure. Two, his caffeine intake, well, we all know how Tweek is. And three, he is afraid of the dark.

The only time he could really sleep was when he was when he was with other people, namely Craig, who thankfully, didn't know Tweek _specifically_ afraid of the dark. Atop his large list of fears, it was never as prominent as say, public speaking or spiders.

Even when Tweek did sleep, it was incredibly lightly. More of that half-sleep where everything turns into background noise.

So at six AM sharp, when Token's alarm went off, Tweek lurched up, squeaked a bit, and dropped Craig's hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was pleased they stayed like that all night.

"It's too early." Clyde turned over, placing his head into his pillow.

"Come on fags, let's get beautiful!" Token was always the early bird, so he was able to take full advantage of his limbs to get to his bathroom to shower.

"Just go find another one. Doesn't matter which." Token waved to his friends behind him, they knew they drill.

Craig stood and Tweek started walking out of the room. Clyde was still on the floor, moaning into his pillow, something about humans not being built to see the sunrise.

"But we need to show Stan's butchy little friends how gay we are. Get up, Clyde." Craig threw a bottle of Wen sculpting cream at Clyde's head.

"Ugh, just because I want to show off my mad sculpting skills." He wistfully looked at the jar, grabbed the Green Tea crème and ran to Token's parent's bathroom.

In the whole house, that was his favorite bathroom. I don't know why. Let's not ask.

Token walked back into his room to grab a new bottle of Bumble and Bumble and saw the 'Clyde' bag of clothes on the ground.

"He left his clothes here, so he'll have to come back and get ready in here, but let's all do it together, okay?" Token, for the third time, went back into his bathroom. Craig and Tweek grabbed their kits and headed out downstairs.

"Are you excited, Craig?" Tweek sounded apprehensive.

"I actually am. It's really weird but I kind of like this. You know, being gay gay. It might be different for us now. Maybe the rumors will stop." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand but looked the other way.

If there was one thing South Park was good at, is was gossiping. Craig never cared what people said about him, nor did he care. It wouldn't even matter if he did. Nobody could even believe he was gay. The girls loved him and his parents were so antigay that it could only be assumed Craig was too. Assumption-wise, people assumed Tweek had a crush on Craig, due to his constant nudging and arm touching, and Craig wasn't going to hurt his feelings by saying otherwise.

Girls loved it. They called this his 'soft spot'. They would swoon and dote on him, begging for dates. Until, that is, he flipped off each and every one that tried to ask him out. Now he was generally avoided, labeled a loner, despite his small group of friends. Craig didn't care, and he loved the solitude. His only wish is that the gossipers would leave Tweek alone. All that incessant touching was always a source of unwanted and hurtful attention.

"Only if we aren't the only ones dress like this." Tweek didn't sound very convinced.

"Tweek," Craig stopped them. "My _dad _ was okay with this. He was _encouraging _me. My _father_, Tweek! And Stan and all those asshats too. If it will make you feel better, you can bring your normal clothes in your bag to change into. Just try it. Do it for me? I'm excited about this, remember?" Tweek didn't like to deny Craig anything. One, because he didn't ask for much. And two, he had to put up with Tweek's problems all the time. It's hard to take meds at the same time every single day, lest horrible things happen internally.

Jesus Christ! Internal damage! Tweek reminds himself to take his meds when he is done dressing.

"Fine, but if we look stupid, I'm blaming Clyde. It was his idea." Craig chuckled and swung their clenched hands.

"Tweek, this town is full of idiots. Crazy shit happens and no one asks why. Maybe now this is our chance to get away with a lot more." Craig lifted their hands and kissed Tweek's gently.

They reached Tweek's bathroom and he went inside, and Craig walked down this hall to his.

After thirty minutes of scrubbing and polishing, all the boys reconvened in Token's room, dressed in their matching shirt and jeans. All accessories were left in neat piles on Token's bed to be put on after their hair was dealt with.

Squeezed in Token's bathroom, the boys stood in front a wall of various brands and types of hair products.

"Ready guys? It can't be that hard. Just rub in the base conditioner and then smooth flyaways with this gel. And then you gotta…" Token tapered off, to which Craig rolled his eyes.

"Since we're all new to this whole makeup thing, we're better off putting it on each other. At least then we have something to hit if we get stabbed in the eye."

"Good idea, Craig. Here's all that I bought yesterday," he gestured to four color-coded bags, "so use what you need. Remember, it is easier to add than take away." He pointed out each type of cosmetic in the bags.

After about five minutes of attempting to put on their faces, it was agreed this set up was not going to work. They were bumping elbows and dropping bottles. Obviously clear who was and was not capable of operating in a small space.

"Fuck this, guys. Craig, you go fix Tweek before he explodes. Token, just make me pretty. Sorry, but there isn't enough with only one mirror." Clyde shoved a pink make-up bag to Craig, who was trying to signal Tweek to get off of the floor.

"Just use my mom's vanity, unless she's there, then use the mirror in the foyer." Token was squeezing a glob of gel into his hands for Clyde.

Craig and Tweek left the bathroom and walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Token's mom answered. Judging by the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen, she was cooking while Clyde was in their shower and she was just now putting on her make-up.

"Oh Craig dear, don't you look nice! I'm almost done, but why don't you two use the guest bath. It's bigger than the foyer. I assume that's what Token suggested?" Craig nodded. Mrs. Black smiled kindly.

"We will do that. Sorry to interrupt you. Let's go Tweek." Craig gestured to Tweek, who was trying to hide behind Craig, likely embarrassed by interrupting and intruding their hospitality.

"Not at all. I can give you boys a ride as well when you're ready. Help yourself to the kitchen if you like." She smiled again before gently shutting the door.

The two matching boys walked to the spare guest room and shut themselves in the bathroom, where Tweek found himself alone for the first time with a flaming Craig Tucker.

**I hope this wasn't too boring, but basically the next chapter is fluff so keep an eye out for that. Also, thanks a bunch for reviewing. They seriously make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to Funnyhats for writing a chunk of this. Actually, she wrote me a similar metro story for me and she gave me permission to use a piece of it. It's this first paragraph/chunk bit. But yeah, so go read her stuff if you like Creek. /~funnyhats**

**This is all fluff. I think it's adorable, but I'm pretty biased. **

**T**week had never seen anything so terrifying (and attractive) in all his life. The usually sloppy boy now had his hair neatly gelled down from where it parted, giving the deep black color a shine against the lights. He wore his tight pink jeans (that Tweek had to drag his gaze from) as well as the matching pink jacket. Underneath the jacket, he wore his tight pink triangle shirt that clung to hi**M**.

The lighting of the bathroom was flattering in every aspect. Tweek once-overed his boyfriend more than once. Craig just patiently waited until Tweek's eyes stopped gaze-raping him. Who, by this time, felt his jaw go slack and spent a little too much time staring at Craig's bulged jeans.

Tweek was astonished that _he _could get them on, let alone Craig.

Craig was… well endowed. The one time Tweek ever saw him naked was by accident. Tweek and Craig were staying at Clyde's house for the night, as Token was out of town. Craig decided to shower and Clyde swiped his towel from his waist.

That was the only thing he could think of as he shamelessly stared.

Thankfully, Tweek's pants were just as tight as Craig's.

Craig smirked and turned on the mirror lights. The shadows disappeared and Tweek collected himself.

"Damn Craig, you look hot." Maybe it was these clothes, but Tweek felt newfound confidence in himself. Under normal circumstances, there was not a chance that Tweek could say something as bold as that.

"Thanks. You too. Let's get you set up. I'm just going to smooth your hair, so here, stand in front of me," Tweek moved, "And I will slick it down." Craig went to work and Tweek thought Craig's concentration face was the cutest.

"How are you so good at this?"

"Good at what?" Craig looked up from his work and saw Tweek watching him through the reflection.

"Doing hair. It looks better now than yesterday when the stylist did it." Craig blushed.

"My parents make me look nice for church. I got sick of mom freaking out over my hair, so I just learned how to do it myself. But my hair is shorter than yours, so it's easier to style, except I can't do anything about the few strands sticking up, but because of the highlights, that looks like what you were aiming for. " Craig gestured to a few misplaced pieces.

"That's fine." Tweek couldn't tell what Craig was doing, but his hands were just lingering on his head; it felt nice.

Craig smirked.

"Oh god I said that out loud!" Tweek's cheeks reddened and he put his face down.

Craig lightly swatted his shoulder. "Oh come on, Tweek. Don't be embarrassed, now move your hands so I can do your make-up." Tweek lurched a little bit.

"Make up? No way, man!" Craig pulled a bottle of eyeliner from the bad Token gave him.

"Please, Tweekers? I really want you to look perfect, and I spent all that time on your hair." Craig placed his hands on Tweek's shoulders and he could feel Tweek melt into his touch, to which Craig smiled.

"Just- just a little, and could you um- cover up my dark circles?" Lack of sleep showed on everyone, and how much sleep one received could often be an indicator of how mentally sound one was. Tweek was embarrassed so much, as he never slept and was always panicking. Craig sympathized and made no rude comment.

"Sure thing. Just sit here on the counter and open your eyes as wide as you can." Tweek obviously misunderstood, because when he jumped up, he bugged out his already large eyes as large as he could. Craig couldn't help but laugh.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Tweek looked upset.

"And you have?" Tweek spat back. Craig smiled and leaned in close with the liner, avoiding his question.

Craig never wore it himself, but he featured Ruby in one of his movies a while ago and needed her to wear makeup. If you could draw liner on that girl, you were as good as a professional.

Craig nimbly drew a long line of powder blue liner under each of Tweek's nervous eyes, and gently rubbed in concealer. He didn't say anything, but was impressed Tweek could sit so still.

Tweek never really gave a shit about his appearance, nor did Craig, but this was a good change. It was nice to look nice, especially without his dark eyes. Without those purple bags, Tweek could now show off his large green doe-eyes. For the first time in a very long time, Tweek felt comfortable enough with his appearance to compare himself to his friends.

"Thanks, Craig." Tweek slid off the counter and locked his arms around Craig's neck. Though a bit surprised, Craig returned the hug and snaked his arms around Tweek's waist. He lowered his head to place it on Tweek's shoulder.

"No problem." He whispered back in the same tone as Tweek. Craig figured that dolling Tweek up meant more than just looking nice, so he didn't say anything about it, just letting him hold tight to his neck.

Craig may be a cynical asshole, but he loved Tweek more than a good laugh at his expense.

Tweek jumped back and let go when he heard a knock on the door.

"Boys," Token's mom stuck her head in. "It is almost time to go."

"Okay. Thanks for the warning, Mrs. Black. Tweek, why don't you toss those bottles back in the bag and we can go get Clyde and Token."

Tweek did as he was told and went to go regroup with their friends. They found their friends ferociously going over notes.

"Oh good, you're ready. Remember, be really polite, don't swear, don't get dirty and always carry travel sized bottles of product on your person at all times. I think we're set." Token addressed the three without looking up. He and Clyde were both trying to stuff their notes, product and books into the new messenger bags. Token explained that they were a gift from his mom.

"Okay. Okay. My advice, right. Okay. Use cute names for everyone, be nice to the girls since this is all for them!" Token threw and eraser at Clyde. "Call everything gay and never let anyone make you feel like you are straight!"

"Are we all set? I went and packed your bags while you were getting ready. Tweek, you look super fab!" Token handed Craig and Tweek their monogrammed pink bags and struck a dramatic pose.

"Fags! To the Bentley!" All the boys cheered and went to Token's expansive garage where his mother was waiting with the car running.

"Thank you Mrs. Black!" All the boys chanted in their falsetto lisp as they climbed in and sat down.

"Oh, this is too precious! You all look so stylish!" She backed out from the drive and turned into town.

Token, in the passenger seat, turned around to face Craig, who was pressed up against the window due to the lack of space in the tiny Bentley.

1% Problem- Luxury cars have no space.

"Craig, girlfriend, this is all up to you." Craig rolled his eyes at Token's sincerity. "You're going to have to perform flawlessly today. We're about ten minutes early to school so we can size up the competish, and then we're counting on you to make it known to South Park High that _we _are the most gay in school!" The boys cheered again.

"I got you this yesterday. Put it on." Token threw Craig a gold ear cuff with a pink magnetic stud, as well as his boa and shutter shades that were sitting in his lap.

"Wow, Token! Thanks! Dangly jewelry is a total self-esteem booster!" Craig caught his reflection in the mirror, in which he saw Clyde's jealous smile and Tweek's wide-eye look of approval.

"I'm so glad you do! It's so you and ear cuffs are very in right now. Sorry it's magnetic, we didn't have enough time to get you pierced."

They rounded the last corner and approached their school, gathered and shouldered their bags and waited for all to be ready for one final pep talk from Clyde, which Token likely planned.

"We're going to look so gay! Stan and those fashion faux-pas will have no idea what hit them! My Prada, I swear, they are always so behind. Anyhoo, let's walk to the school and our lockers to the beat of "Call Me Maybe' in our heads."

"That's so gay! I love it!" Craig smiled and opened the door. The boys filed out and stood in their usual formation.

"Ready fags? Let's go." Craig took the first step and the boys followed suit as they walked up to the school.

Sure enough, every male in sight was flaming like no other, but Craig and his bitches were the best dressed of them all.

**And that brings us to the school week. Preview: Craig and Tweek have such an awesome week they decide to get down and party hard on Friday. Wink wink wink wink wink :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been awhile! But I'm back! Let's dew this brah.**

The walk from the car to his locker was the hardest thing Tweek ever did.

He was trusting Craig entirely to make sure he didn't embarrass himself, as well as staying up straight, for they were walking arm in arm.

Sure enough, in their march to the doors, everyone was staring.

Everyone was also gay as hell. Almost everyone, a few stragglers were looking uncomfortable as they stood out from the mass of heavily moisturized high schoolers.

But they were staring with envy.

If they paid _any _attention at all to the shows, the other _straight _boys should know Craig's gang was flaunting designer.

Butters did, and he dropped his books. Or maybe he was just being legitimately gay Butters, just getting as turned-on as he ever has. Craig smirked, as if in slow motion, as he walked by. Clyde winked. Tweek was too busy making sure his pants weren't ripping at the seams.

They made their way into the school, dropping everyone off one at a time at their lockers.

By the time Craig and Tweek were the last ones arm in arm, everyone had seen the group, so they were not looking twice at them making contact, but to get another look at their stellar outfits.

At this point, Craig was absolutely giddy from all the attention. Tweek, albeit a bit jealous, was not surprised.

On any given day, Craig looked good. On a special day, he looked fantastic, but today he looked hot, and Tweek isn't even being biased. With his hair styled and tight pants, girls were doing double takes faster than Tweek can comprehend written words.

Feeling a bit of envy, not sure if it is from Craig getting all the female attention, or just the attention in general Tweek gripped his arm a little tighter, pleased when Craig squeezed back.

And no one looked four times.

Tweek definitely noted some girls making extra passes than needed.

It was nice that he could be this close without worrying about being called out. He regretted disbelieving Craig.

"Relax, Tweek. They're looking at you too." Craig bent and whispered into Tweek's ear.

"Why would they?"

"Because you're cute as shit." Tweek blushed at the Craig-esque compliment. Tweek stumbled, and Craig caught him.

"Th-thanks." They made it to Tweek's locker, and Craig helped him get all his things together and they walked arm in arm to Tweek's first hour.

This has been a routine for the past year and Craig loves doing it. It gives him a little peace knowing his frazzled boyfriend can make it to class on time and in one piece.

Boyfriends.

That is what they are. They don't say it, but it's true.

Craig looks down at Tweek, whose eyes are glued to the floor, and gives him a sloppy grin. Tweek doesn't notice.

They make it to his English class, and before Craig darts to his own locker and then on to class, he unravels Tweek's arm and pecks his hand.

Tweek, late to realize what happened, stands dumbfounded as he watches Craig swish around the corner.

It's all Tweek can think about for the morning.

xxx

Craig doesn't know why he did it. It was such an innocent gesture but it meant a lot. It was the first real act of _public _PDA. Kissing in empty parking lots didn't count.

But Tweek looked too perfect, he simply couldn't resist. His face after was so worth it, no matter what paranoid things he had to say later.

Whatever.

Still worth it.

Plus there's nothing harsh Tweek could say that he would actually take seriously. But it was cute to think about.

Twirling his ear cuff that he admired so, he let his mind uncharacteristically wander to Tweek's pants and how well they fit, he couldn't help but wonder if Tweek were a girl, what kind of clothes she would wear. After five minutes of useless fantasizing, he let his mind switch over to just regular Tweek.

Usually he kept his mushy feelings in check, but today the blonde was too adorable. Tweek was the front of his mind all morning.

When the lunch bell rang, he made his way to Tweek's locker.

He was there already unloading and swapping books.

"Hey Tweek." Craig spoke softly so not to startle him.

"Hey. How was your morning?"

"Good. You look gay as fuck by the way. Super cute." Craig once-overed him and Tweek went scarlet.

"You too. Let's go to lunch?" Tweek smiled a shy smile and held out his arm. Craig grinned and eagerly took it, proud of Tweek for taking some initiative in their happy metrosexual situation.

They met up with their friends outside under a tree, happily sharing stories and boasting the numbers gotten from girls, and in the case of Clyde, the shy digits from Butters. Tweek didn't have too much to report, other than Rebecca and Wendy whispering behind hands, and giggling with the occasional point.

"Way to go Tweek! See doll-face, nothing to it!" Token reached over and patted Tweek's leg, who smiled thanks.

Craig watered down his stories for Tweek's sake, and sat a little closer than needed, but no one was the wiser. Clyde was sitting with his head in Token's lap with his legs up the root of the tree.

Lunch passed and they returned to class for the remainder of the afternoon. It was fairly uneventful, as everyone had gotten over the initial shock of the entire male class being 'totes metrofab' and Tweek was glad he stood out less in his pink garb.

He did like his clothes, and felt a bit regretful for not fully trusting Craig especially since Craig seemed to always be on the cutting edge of everything in South Park. By last hour, he had gotten over his petty fears about standing out and tried more to enjoy the dress-up. He even started narrating his thoughts with a lisp.

Silly, but fun.

By the end of the day, Tweek ran to catch up to Craig, before Craig could catch up to Tweek, as it usually happened.

"Someone's happy. How was your day?" Craig asked as they hooked arms.

"Good. It was fun."

"I'm glad. See, you need to learn to get over your fears and trust me." Tweek smiled a bit, for he realized that twice today.

"I know. Anything worth reporting? Are we doing this tomorrow? What's the plan? I don't think I can get ready by myself! I don't want to look like a slob when you all look so good."

"Relax. I can come over tomorrow morning, and yes of course we're doing it again, Tweeky-bean!" Craig reached to pinch Tweek's cheek who backed off and pushed his hand down.

"You look cute when you blush. I should embarrass you more often."

"I don't think so. Let's go." The made their way home and passing through the South Park strip, marveled at how quickly the town transformed. It was quite literally overnight.

When they reached Tweek's house, they rounded the corner to the back, and both their hearts picked up.

This was the best part of their days.

When the view of the street was obstructed by Tweek's house, Craig immediately dropped Tweek's arm and pushed him up against his house. Before moving on, They looked at each other before Craig pushed down onto Tweek's lips, kissing him with all the force and happiness he felt all day. Tweek responded and followed suit, happy when Craig intensified it. And then as fast as it starts, it stops, leaving them both panting.

"See you tomorrow." Craig cups Tweek's cheek and pecks his forehead. Tweek smiles and nods.

"Bright and early to help me wiggle into my pants."

"I wish." With a final tap on his cheek, Craig rounds the second painful corner of the day.

And _what _a day.


End file.
